Never
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: Randy wanted to be with Maria but she told him she would never fall in love, he tried to change it while someone else started to fall him.


**__**Oneshot

but a few changes

enjoy

x

* * *

**_The day I first met you_**  
**_You told me you'd never fall in love_**  
**_But now that I get you_**  
**_I know fear is what it really was_**

Randy was walking down the hallway of the arena when he spotted Alicia Fox and Rosa Mendes talking to someone he did not so he walked over to find out. All three girls looked at him as he got closer.

"Hey Randy"Rosa said smiling.

"Hey so who's your friend?"He asked.

"This is Maria"Alicia answered with a smile.

"Hi"

"Hello"Maria replied.

"So what were you talking about?"He asked.

Rosa began to explain they were talking about Love and told him that Maria would never fall in love, at first Randy didnt believe it but he could see in her eyes that she was hurt before in the past.

**_Now here we are_**

**_So close yet so far_**  
**_Haven't I passed the test_**  
**_When will you realize_**  
**_Baby, I'm not like the rest_**  
**_And there's no time to wait, to waste_**

**_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_**  
**_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_**  
**_Oh yeah, yeah_**

After the meeting with Maria, Randy got closer to her but when they got close to being a couple she back off. He wondered if he had done anything wrong and she said he hadnt but to him he felt like he was failing.

"Maria why not?"He asked as he looked at her with soft eyes.

They were in the park taking a stroll to get away from the arena which was getting pact as the show was soon to start.

"Because"she replied.

"Im not like the rest"He answered with a frown.

Randy wanted to be with her but everything he tried never worked and time was ticking as there was someone else who was showing the signs that she liked him, Kelly Kelly. A real good friend and she had always been there for him even when Sam divorced him.

**_On Sunday you went home alone_**

**_There were tears in your eyes_**  
**_I called your cell phone, my love_**  
**_But you did not reply_**

Randy was walking around looking for Maria as he heard she had been crying from Alicia Fox, he had been searching for her then he went to check the car park for her car but when he reached the car park there was no sign of her car so he reached for his phone.

He dialed her number and waited.

"Pick up Maria"he mumbled.

But she never picked up and it hurt him real bad, he was there for her but she was pushing him away.

"Randy"

He turned around to see Kelly who was holding two cups of coffee, he smiled at her as he walked over. Kelly always knew what to do when he was down and in the dumps.

**_The world is ours if we want it_**  
**_We can take it if you just take my hand_**  
**_There's no turning back now_**  
**_Baby, try to understand_**

**_There's just so much you can take_**

**_Give your heart a break_**  
**_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_**  
**_Oh yeah, yeah_**

Randy stood next to Maria as they waited for his music to play as he had a match with Alberto, he looked at her.

"Maria the world is our for the taking"he whispered as he offered her his hand.

Maria looked at it then she turned around and walked off, Randy felt his heart break a little bit and he walked out as his music played. During his match, he thought about her and it was affecting his wrestling, Vickie slapped him as part of the storyline.

Kelly came charging down ramp because Triple H sent her out because he could see something was wrong with Randy, Kelly pulled Vickie off the ring and looked at Randy with soft eyes and he realised that he had been wrestling horrible.

**_When your lips are on my lips_**

**_And our hearts beat as one_**  
**_But you slip out of my fingertips_**  
**_Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh_**

**_Don't wanna break your heart_**  
**_Wanna give your heart a break_**  
**_I know you're scared it's wrong_**

Randy kissed Maria as he smiled as he lay with her on the sofa, they had been watching a movie when she fell asleep and soon he fell asleep but when he woke up, Maria was gone and he throw the lamp at the wall.

She was always slipping through his fingers, he didnt want to hurt her but love her however she could not see it, she was to caught up with the past.

He called Kelly as he needed to someone to talk to.

"Its ok Randy, Im here"She said as she rubbed his back.

**_'Cause you've been hurt before_**  
**_I can see it in your eyes_**  
**_You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise_**  
**_Don't wanna break your heart_**  
**_Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache_**  
**_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_**  
**_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_**

**_There's just so much you can take_**  
**_Give your heart a break_**  
**_Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)_**  
**_Oh yeah, yeah_**

Randy knew Maria had been hurt in the past and he wanted to help her break away from it, she would always smile but he could see the cracks.

"I want to heal your heart"He whispered as he looked at her from a distance.

Maria was with Rosa and they were have a fun time in the city, he wanted to be someone who could make her smile. A person to get rid of her pain but she would never let him.

**_The day I first met you_**  
**_You told me you'd never fall in love_**

Randy remembered the first time he met Maria, she said she would never fall in love and he wanted to change it but he failed so he moved on to someone who had been there for him.

Maria looked down the hallway to see Kelly Kelly and Randy walking hand in hand, they were happy together and Randy seemed to be getting better in the ring

"I never fall in love"she whispered.

* * *

Ok thats the end of that

The song - Give your heart a break by Demi Lavato

hope you like it

review

:D


End file.
